


Spoiled

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, ShikiDai, birthday fic, reference to SQP 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Shiki has never forgotten about that event in which Dai mentioned he would like to go to Kyoto to visit the surroundings of Kamo River, so after having organized every single detail for the trip, he is able to take Dai to celebrate his birthday in Kyoto.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 2





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> SO...  
> It's already Dai-chan's bday in Japan!  
> Starting the celebration and starting to post fics...  
> Starting again with ShikiDai <3  
> This is a NSFW fic so if you do not feel comfortable with his kind of stuff is better not to read it.

**Spoiled**

April 21st.

It has happened so fast that he is still confused while going through the train station; even though, it has been almost two hours since his first birthday surprise has started. That morning, Shiki has entered to his room, without a previous warning or without a good reason, and the leader has asked him right away to pack some clothes for a two days trip, still without given an explanation.

Walking through Tokyo Station and following Shiki he wonders what the purple haired man is actually thinking, aren’t they supposed to take a good rest for the upcoming works? And mainly, why didn’t Shiki ask him if this was ok? He does not even know yet where they are going or what they are going to do. While he was packing, he tried to get more information from Shiki, but the leader refused and just told him to pack and hurry up.

“Shiki… I think you can tell me now where we are going,” Dai expresses one more time, it has been too uncomfortable to just move behind the man without knowing where.

“Not yet, I want this to be a surprise for as long as possible.”

Dai sighs, this has been the same replied that Shiki has been giving him since early that morning. However, when they turn around and get on a specific hallway, Dai finally understands and realizes of Shiki’s plan.

“Kyoto? Are we going to Kyoto?”

“Well, I guess this is the longest I could keep the secret,” Shiki expresses and turns around moving to one side so they don’t block anyone’s way, “ever since you mentioned in that event you wanted to visit it, I’ve been thinking that it could be something nice to do as a couple.”

The older man expresses as he gets closer to Dai so no one can get to listen to their conversation.

“It might not be summer, and we may not be able to walk freely as people would get suspicious by being just the two of us, but at least is something.”

Dai is too amazed, this is in all honesty one of the biggest surprises someone has given him; and most importantly, Shiki seems that he has planned this with a lot of anticipation. After overthinking, in less than a minute, about all the issues that this trip may have caused to Shiki, especially considering that they are going on week-days, the younger is finally able to react. Dai has the sincerest smile and finds hard to speak more than one word.

“Thank you,” he expresses, his voice breaking a bit.

“Did I do it right?” Shiki asks as he grins.

“Totally.”

Dai answers as he tries to hide some tears, he is excited and grateful to see what Shiki has done in secret to make him happy for his birthday.

“Shall we keep on going then?”

The younger nods and they go straight to the platform for Kyoto’ shinkansen as Shiki has already gotten the tickets reserved for them.

“I’m not gonna keep all the credit for this tho,” the older man suddenly says, “I did have the idea, but I had to ask for some help as I was busy during the last month, so Tsubasa got me the reservations for the shinkansen and Rikka helped me out with the ryokan.”

“I’ll have to buy a nice souvenir for them then,” Dai adds, his smile has not left yet as he looks excited for their seats once that they are on the train, “these ones!”

He points them out and helps Shiki with putting their bags in the right place. After some minutes, the train parts from the station and their trip to Kyoto has finally started. Shiki sees as Dai is eagerly looking through the window; however, even if Shiki wanted to keep looking at his lover happy face, he falls asleep. The leader has been rushing with a lot of works and pending meetings so he could go without a problem to this trip; thus, his tiredness has been accumulating until now.

“Shiki…” Dai calls him out but realizes that the man has fallen asleep, “ah… I guess… it’s even better in this way, thank you.”

The younger states and then he turns his attention to the landscape that he can enjoy through the window.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

When he wakes up, he looks at his watch, in less than 20 minutes they will be arriving at the main station and so he cannot avoid cursing. He slept practically all the trip and left Dai by himself.

“Sorry,” Shiki says as he feels more awake getting Dai’s attention.

“About?”

“Sleeping, Tsubasa told me I needed to be a good companion and ended up sleeping all this time,” the older replies as he stretches a bit.

“It’s alright, it… actually gave me some time to think,” the other one says and sees as Shiki seems to be wondering what he needed to think, “the year… the year I injured myself, I was supposed to come to a competition here in Kyoto.”

Shiki feels bad for making Dai bring such memory in this moment due to his curiosity. Especially when he sees as the younger takes his right hand and places it over his left shoulder. Nevertheless, there is no expression of sadness, which gives some tranquility to Shiki. Even more and in all honesty, he didn’t know about that competition that never happen for Dai, and more importantly, he wants to learn all he can about Dai. Even about the painful moments.

“Of course, I couldn’t come,” Dai continues talking, “and after that I thought a lot of times to come and visit the city, but it was still painful to think about the future I ruined.”

“Isn’t it painful right now?” Shiki asks him.

Dai sighs, a part of him was going straight to the path of pain while the leader was sleeping, but after a while the feel stopped.

“No, I’m with you, I’m with the person who gave me a new dream,” he shyly states as he looks back through the window, “I lost a lot back then, but now, I believe I have more than in any other moment of my life, thank you for giving me a new dream.”

The earnest smile on Dai’s face makes Shiki’s heart beat strongly and happily.

“Don’t make me wanna kiss you in a place I cannot do it.”

The purple haired man whispers in Dai’s ear as that is the closer he can get right now to his lover. On the other hand, Dai blushes and looks away again. Maybe, next time he should think better before being so honest with Shiki.

The last stopped is announced and so both men start to get ready to get off the train, Dai starts picking up their bags and Shiki looks for the hotel address. Once that they are out of the station, the older looks for a taxi. Rikka has told him that the ryokan he has reserved is closed enough to the station and the river so they could easily move around the city.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Fifteen minutes later they are at the ryokan reception, the place has one of the most beautiful and traditional atmospheres that they have ever seen. Dai is mesmerized by looking at his surroundings and the decoration, in the meantime, Shiki goes closer to the counter to check their reservation.

“Ah, so you’re Rikka-chan’s friends, come with me,” the old lady says as she starts guiding them through the ryokan’s hall and then moving to the back part.

In the back part of the property, there is a special accommodation that is totally isolated from the rest of the building.

“Rikka-chan is an old friend of mine, and he made me a special request, so this is your room for tonight.”

Shiki looks in disbelief, he clearly told Rikka to keep it simple as they would be in Kyoto for just one night, but still the pink haired man went for all the best. Before he could ask for a change in the reservation; not because of being ungrateful, but because he is more than sure that Rikka already paid for the service, the old lady gives him the keys and walks away.

“This is… this is more than necessary, isn’t it?” Dai quietly asks trying to get Shiki’s attention.

“It is, I own him a big one,” the leader says and knowing that there is no point in complaining they go inside.

After leaving their bags and refreshing themselves they get ready to go and walk around and see the main purpose of their visit, the Kamo River. Before leaving the ryokan, Dai takes a brochure with information so their walk can be easier and avoid any ‘getting lost’ situation.

They start their way out of the hotel, the normal noise and rushed rhythm from Tokyo is not presence at all. On the contrary, the environment that surrounds them is completely peaceful and gives them a feel of tranquility that is not common in the city they live. Admiring the clear and beautiful blue sky they can start listening to the sound of the water flow, Kamo River is closer. Dai’s eyes start to shine even more and Shiki smiles as he thinks how nice is to see his significant other enjoying the day.

“It’s beautiful,” Dai exclaims once they reach a point in which the river is visible, “I read about the place, but there’s always this moment when you go like: ‘is it really that beautiful?’ And it is.”

“I think your smile right now is more beautiful than the river, but I will support you, the view is beautiful.”

Shiki says, a smirk on his face and he loves how he can see Dai’s face blushing little by little. Knowing that the younger man’s shyness is playing at the best right now, Shiki asks him to wait for him on a bench that is closed to where they are; not given enough time to Dai to wonder where he is going.

Seeing as the purple haired man has already moved away and he does not want to get people’s attention by calling Shiki’s name out loud, Dai decides to obey the previous instruction. The younger man goes and sits on the bench, his look is immediately linked to the flowing water of the river, it does not matter how much time he has not been able to practice swimming as a sport. The connection he has with the water is just too powerful for it to depend on athletic swimming, thus, Dai keeps focused on the river, the imponent stream and its overwhelming sound fulfilling his heart and making him smile.

When he used to swim, he just wanted to be fast, he just wanted to be the best, but he also wanted to allow himself to go with the flow. To forget about everything and practically become one with the water, to feel free. Dai suddenly feels lost in his thoughts, trying to remember the feel of the water surrounding his body, trying to recall as his heart used to beat fast in excitement, trying to perceive the thrill that those competitions used to give him.

Those emotions are way too similar to the ones he gets whenever he is on stage with SolidS, whenever the emotions rise up and he has to give it all for the fans. Or well, not only for the fans, he knows he loves to give his best for Shiki too. As if he was calling for the man, Shiki covers Dai’s eyes with his cold hands, making the latter jump out in surprised and pushing the hands away as fast as possible.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the man states as he shows some bags with bentos from the convenience store as well as some bottles of alcohol.

“Are we going to drink all that?” Dai asks almost too shocked by looking the bottles that Shiki has brought.

“Not really, just as much as the good boy can drink,” the other man teases him, Shiki has known that from the beginning of their relationship Dai has hated to be called a good boy and so he loves to tease him with that nickname.

Fact that is proven as soon as Dai takes the first bottle and opens it, but before he starts drinking, Shiki advices to eat something.

“Remember, an empty stomach is weaker to alcohol,” the older mentions.

Trying to hide the small pout on his face, Dai opens the bento and internally admits that he is starving, and so he is more than thankful that Shiki reminded him to eat. When the older has seen that Dai has already satisfied his hunger just enough, he points out at the bottles so the younger can take the one he has previously opened.

“So, let’s have a toast for you,” Shiki says and clears his throat, while Dai feels totally embarrassed, “I hope this year brings you more and more happiness and moments you can cherish in your heart.”

The smile on Shiki’s face makes Dai’s heart skip a beat and lost in the moment, he nods and hides his face. Without a doubt, what he hates the most is being so shy and insecure on how to reply to his lover’s words. After having enjoy their food and a few more drinks, they pick up their stuff and walk through the area to admire the beauty of the place.

“It’s a shame most of the sakura is already gone,” Dai comments as he observes the trees’ branches practically empty.

“Then, next year we should come to see them,” the older replies and sees as the younger’s eyes light up with hope, “what? What is it?”

“Do you want to make this some kind of tradition for us?”

Shiki cannot avoid smiling by looking how shine and hopeful Dai’s eyes look.

“Might depend on how well I get to handle my job, so you better keep your expectations as realistic as you can.”

“Understand,” Dai replies with a sincere smile, he does not really see as a problem the fact that they cannot come back, what he actually loves is that Shiki is thinking about coming back, about having something special for them.

The air starts to cool and the sky that used to be painted by pastel tones is getting tinted by darker colors. Undeniable, their tour around the Kamo River has to come to an end, taking advantage of the darkness in their surroundings, Shiki looks for Dai’s hand and hold it with tenderness. Their walk to go back to the hotel is made in silent, but Shiki knows by just looking at Dai’s face that the gift has been a success.

“You want to have some dinner? Rikka told me that this hotel has a really good restaurant,” Shiki asks Dai when they get to the hotel.

“I… I want to go to our room, I think we ate enough,” Dai replies and the older man cannot avoid feeling surprised, “I just want to be with you… that’s it”

Shiki can see the blushed that starts on Dai’s cheek to quickly move to the young man’s ears.

“Does it mean I can take you as soon as we cross the door?”

Although the older man’s original intention was to teased Dai, he gets shocked when he sees the taller man is nodding and grabbing his hand stronger. Without further hesitation, Shiki drags Dai with him to the private and isolated room that they were given. Having some trouble with opening the door as the desire has grown, Shiki gets too frustrated to the point that Dai is the one who takes the key from Shiki’s hands and opens the door.

As soon as they have access to their privacy, Shiki pushes Dai against a wall, pulling him down from his neck to kiss him. Dai has not been prepared for such actions, and as he is just recovering from the first feverish attack, he feels as Shiki comes back with more. The older man plays with Dai’s lips by running his tongue over Dai’s and then Shiki proceeds to give small bites to the younger man’s lower lip to end up by strongly sucking on it. As Shiki licks his own lips, still enjoying the taste he has gotten from Dai, he looks seductively at his lover.

“Should we move to the futon?”

Shiki asks him with a hoarse voice, Dai cannot even articulate a word, he is feeling too dazed and his legs are about to give in since they have become too weak after such passionate kisses. Therefore, he nods and allows Shiki to guide him to where they will continue with more. Gently, Shiki helps Dai to sit on the futon, and he kneels in front of him, with a tender touch, he opens Dai’s legs so he can have a good spot to keep treating his lover. Then, the man starts removing the layers of cloth that Dai is wearing on his upper body one by one, and as he does, he covers every inch of the exposed skin with kisses.

“You’re too submissive today, something happened?” Shiki asks him, it’s not that he does not like this side of Dai, it’s more that nowadays it’s rare to see him like this.

“I…” Dai pauses as he enjoys the way in which Shiki sucks on his neck, a little too hard, but that sensation is something he loves.

“Aren’t you going to tell me why?” the older man wonders again as he keeps delighting himself with Dai’ skin, going through all the younger man’s jaw line to his collarbone.

“I… want to be spoiled… by you in any way.”

Dai admits as he hides his face on the crook of Shiki’s neck, the latter can easily perceive how embarrassed Dai is from admitting what he really wants. However, it is more than enough for him to know that he can treat Dai as he desires.

“Stay like that,” the older man whispers in Dai’s ear, kissing Dai’s shoulder and starting to massage the younger man’s member.

Dai gasps and slightly bites Shiki’s neck as the taunting keeps getting more intense, the younger man trembles and feels as his temperature quickly rises. The purple haired man smirks, he can feel the change in Dai’s body and especially as the taller man’s dick keeps getting harder and bigger. Being a bit of a teaser, Shiki unzips his lover pants to reduce the obstacles between his touch and Dai’s dick, which makes the younger man shiver and pant as the sensation that run through his body keeps increasing.

“Shiki…” Dai says through gritted teeth and tightening his hold on Shiki.

“Hmm… what is it? What do you want?”

The older teases, he loves when he gets to see this cute and honest side of Dai. The one in which Dai clings to him desperately for more of his touch; the one when Dai blushes when he whispers to his ear, this side in which he can enjoy every single reaction in complete honesty and without restrictions. Therefore, Shiki will not lose the chance to enjoy one of the views that he treasures the most.

“Tell me, Dai, what do you want?” the man asks him again as he playfully bites Dai’s earlobe.

“Take them of… please…” the taller expresses as he let go of his hold to throw himself on the futon.

As Dai is lying down, Shiki can have a perfect view of all the love marks he has left so far, maybe he should have been a bit more careful considering that they will have a photoshoot in few days. Nevertheless, at this moment he will not care about it, not when he has the opportunity to be with Dai all alone. The older man leans towards Dai, maybe this will drive his significant other a bit desperate, but he cannot avoid the temptation. Thus, instead of following Dai’s request, Shiki prefers to trace a path over his lover’s abdomen with his tongue and butterfly kisses. The younger man’s reaction takes place almost immediately, pulling Shiki’s hair and desperately grunting.

“Shiki… please…”

“Mmmm… Why? It’s better when we take things a bit slow, it’s been a while since we had time for this,” the man replies as he focuses his attention on Dai’s chest.

The younger keeps panting fighting to give an answer, but his mind keeps getting blurry. However, he knows that is needless to say it as he is perfectly aware that it has been a while since they have been together; but that is also the reason why he wants to go faster. The reason why he needs to feel more of Shiki as soon as possible. Trying to make Shiki understand about his urge, Dai wraps his legs around his lover’s torso and pressures Shiki against his body, letting him feel the hardening of his shaft.

“Are you so desperate?” Shiki asks as he supports himself on his arms to sit up and look at Dai.

Wishing that actions can speak louder than words at this point, Dai also pushes himself up with one of his arms as he wraps the other around Shiki’s neck. The younger is the one taking the lead in the kiss, desperately forcing his tongue inside of Shiki’s mouth and making their tongues roll over each other. As soon as the younger separate their lips he breathes out, the hot air making Shiki shiver, but still the man will not give in that easily. On the contrary, taking the advantage that now Dai is so closed to him, he cups the taller man’s face with his hands and delicately with his thumb he traces the outline of Dai’s lower lip.

“You’ve become so good at kissing, I love to be the owner of your lips,” he says as he moves his face closer to Dai’s, brushing their lips together and slightly touching their foreheads during the action.

Even if Shiki wants to take his time, Dai is getting too tired of how slow his lover is today. Once again, Dai is the one joining their lips, pressing their bodies closer together and bucking his hips against Shiki’s body.

“Please,” the younger begs one last time as he licks his lips, his eyes showing the desire and need.

The older man grins, he would have not believed he could provoke Dai to this extend, the young man has never been so pushy and usually complies with whatever pace Shiki wants to set. Knowing that it has been enough, Shiki starts to please his lover, he makes Dai lie on the futon again and starts ghosting with his fingers the younger man’s waist.

“Shiki!”

“Is my sweetheart that impatient today?”

Dai blushes even more, he is being impatient, but Shiki has also been such teaser that he is getting tired. The lack of an answer makes it more than obvious for the older one to understand and thus he removes the garments that have been making things so uncomfortable for Dai. Feeling relieved by finally having his dick free from the awful confinement of his clothes Dai sighs. Although, his freedom does not last for too long, unable to escape temptation, Shiki wraps one of his hands around Dai’s pulsing shaft and slowly starts moving it up and down.

“Were you waiting for this?” Shiki asks him with a mischievous smile.

Dai starts panting even faster than before, he covers his eyes with his forearm and with his other hand he covers his mouth as he tries to keep the little composure he has left against Shiki’s inclement treatment. Having repeated so many times himself about how much he hates that Dai covers his face when having sex, Shiki would have thought that it wouldn’t be necessary to repeat the same all over again this time. Therefore, in the most delicate way, Shiki moves away Dai’s arms from the young man’s face and makes him look at him.

“Put your hands in any other place,” Shiki whispers into Dai’s ear, “remember, I want to see your expressions all the time.”

After saying the words and starting to feel as the temperature has also increased for him, Shiki takes off his shirt and then lies over Dai; allowing the younger to finally feel their skins against each other. The sensation of being so closed, the rising adrenaline, and the need of more, gives Dai enough impulse to let his hands travel to Shiki’s lower part and starts palming the growing erection that the older has been trying to conceal.

The action takes by surprised Shiki as Dai usually prefers to be the one who receives every touch and every action. The older man moans in pleasure as he feels Dai’s large hand massaging his member, moving curiously, but demanding the attention he wants to receive as soon as possible.

“My, my,” Shiki pants out as he fights the shivers that run through his body and pushing himself up, “you are really showing so many colors today, I like this.”

“It’s because you didn’t spoil me as I wanted…” Dai admits and quickly he finds himself gasping for air as Shiki gives a strong stroke to his cock.

“Mmmmm… so today being spoiled means…?”

Shiki wonders out loud as his fingers already starts to move towards Dai’s entrance, almost tickling around the sensitive area making the younger man chokes in surprise.

“You know…” Dai replies as he looks away, a small pout is visible in his expression.

Laughing and treasuring Dai’s cute expression, Shiki makes up his mind, yes, he might miss being able to share so much time alone with Dai. Nonetheless, he is more than sure that if any opportunity comes after this, Dai will be capable of rejecting it for the constant teasing on this day. Thus, the older man kneels, he patiently takes off his pants and as he does; Shiki allows himself to contemplate the flush on Dai’s skin, he admires the tenuous layer of sweat that has started to expand through his lover body making some parts of Dai’s body to shine and make even more beautiful his boyfriend.

Even though Shiki considers that he is taking just the right amount of time for every action, it does not go the same way for Dai. The taller man feels as he has already waited enough and even if this is going to be something that he will regret in a nearby future, he does not care as of right now. Without further thinking, Dai spreads his legs wide open, holding them with his own hands, his face completely red and his eyes getting teary out of embarrassment.

“Shiki… please…” Dai pleads, his breathing already too elaborated making that the movement of his chest going up and down gets to be completely marked.

The older swallows hard as he sees the scene, he has not prepared Dai yet; because even if the younger should already been used to this kind of activity, Shiki loves to dedicate his good time to prepare his lover to make sure of not hurting him; however, today is going to be an exception. Rushing with excitement, Shiki pulls Dai closer to him and without hesitation he enters him with a single motion.

The younger arches his back immediately, he was not expecting so much strength and even less the fact that Shiki will pull him more by tugging him from his arms. Dai wheezes and tries to focus on his surroundings, trying to look for more of Shiki’s warm and electrifying touch. When he gets to recover from the merciless penetration, Dai looks out for Shiki extending his arms, wanting to be closer to him. Reading his lover’s need, Shiki leans down, surrounding Dai’s neck with his arms and feeling as the younger man follows the action by wrapping his arms around Shiki’s torso.

“Am I properly spoiling you now?” the older man asks with a husky voice.

“More, still… I need more,” Dai replies, to later bite Shiki’s neck.

“Then, I’m gonna move, alright?”

“Don’t let go of me!”

Shiki grins at the last request, but he will make sure of accomplish it. Holding Dai tightly and strongly breathing out to try to keep as gentle as possible, the older man starts to move. Shiki starts with a slow pace, going back and forward, making sure to satisfy Dai with each thrust, the constant moans and the way that the younger grips harder are the evidence that the purple haired man needs to know that he is achieving his goal.

“Shiki… more…” Dai purrs.

Quickly the older lover starts to move his hips faster, setting up a new pace that even Dai gets to match burying himself as much as he can into Shiki’s dick.

“If you want more, maybe we should change position,” the older says sliding his tongue inside Dai’s ear and making him shiver, “Come, we will not stop holding each other, alright?”

The younger weakly nods, and sighs as he is pulled up by Shiki, this is the usual position in which they finish. It is in this way in which Shiki can go deeper into his insides and make him forget about everything that is around him.

“You’re tightening around me so good, it feels great,” Shiki whispers as he begins to pound his hips once again.

Dai tries to keep as steady hold on Shiki, but the sweat that covers their bodies makes it hard for him, which does not seem to be the older man’s case that buries his hands in Dai’s hips. Holding his lover strongly, Shiki pulls him up to quickly push Dai down as he matches the movement of his hips, slamming harder and making the sound of their skins hitting each other stronger. The younger man throws his head back, he feels as the shivers run through all his body, the burning sensation of pleasure consuming him as he let himself being washed away by the powerful waves of ecstasies.

“Come here, let me kiss you,” Shiki murmurs as he makes Dai face him again, catching his lover lips in a hungry kiss for passion and love.

As the kiss progress, Dai feels the need for air, but Shiki does not let him go; desperate the younger man pulls Shiki’s hair to then dig his nails through his lover’s back. When Shiki finally decides to give him a break, a strangle noise escapes from Dai’s mouth, the younger is getting closer to his release and the constant moans are a clear evidence of it.

“If you wanna cum, do it, I’m waiting for it,” Shiki whispers as he nails his teeth in Dai’s neck at the same time that he gives a strong jerk to the younger man’s shaft.

There is no time for any further reaction, Dai loudly screams out loud, cumming in Shiki’s hand and splashing part of it into his and Shiki’s belly. Dai’s body quickly starts to shudder as he rids off the orgasm, leaning his head once again against the crook of Shiki’s neck.

“You… going…” Dai whimpers as he still is being under the effects of his orgasm, “cum… inside.”

The younger pleads as he clenches his muscles around Shiki’s dick. Unable to reject such proposal, Shiki keeps moving, thrusting with a constant rhythm and savoring every inch of Dai that he can reach. The taller man whines as he feels the growing erection inside of him getting bigger and harder, but his lips are silenced at the moment that Shiki needs them once again. The older frantically claims for the taste that drives him crazy, kissing harshly and heatedly, moving Dai closer to him and making the younger man to wraps his legs around his waist.

It takes one more sound, one loud moan from Dai to make Shiki lose himself against the pleasure and cum inside of his lover as it has been requested. They stay holding each other for a while, their breathings being a complete mess, and the beat of their hearts being faster than ever. Dai lazily looks for Shiki’s lip for sharing messy and sloppy kisses until both of them get to lie down on the futon. It is until that moment that Shiki pulls his member out of Dai, causing that a white strip of cum slides out of it and down through the younger man’s leg.

“Happy birthday, Dai,” Shiki expresses, he has looked at the clock on the wall and has witnessed as the time has changed to begin a new day.

“Thank you, I love you,” the younger replies as he snuggles closer to Shiki’s chest, “Thank you for everything, this has been the best gift ever.”

Dai adds as he has started to drift away and falls sleep. Shiki smiles by looking at the content and peaceful expression on Dai’s face; he will definitely need to do his best to make this a tradition for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Dai is a spoiled baby who I really love and love to work on fics for his bday <3  
> I checked this at midnight ... so it may still have mistakes, apologies for it  
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
